Rape in Nerima
by NekoDude
Summary: Rapes in the surrounding areas have been recurring more often. Now, Nerima is threatened. Something from Ranma's past haunts him, and gives him power.
1. Multiple Chapters

This is my first fanfiction every available online.

Chapter One:

She ran. What more could she do? She was panicked and had already been bruised quite a bit. Her legs felt like they were on fire. She turned the next corner, into an alleyway (Oh, damn…wrong way) her mind said, but she wasn't paying it any attention. Her instincts said to run, so she did. Something happened. There was a sudden, real pain in her gut. She fell forward, rolling over the man's large arm and landing on her back with a loud thud. "Gotcha," said the deep, frightening voice. The man picked her up by her underarms, while his buddy caught up. "That bitch can run, dude. I hope she's nice and tight."

She shuddered. She knew rape was becoming a big problem in the districts nearby, but it had spread into Nerima, too? Her eyes welled up with tears. She tried to brace for what these horrible men were about to do.

She felt herself thrown against the wall. "Stay quiet, girl. Now put your hands on the wall and stand." Se did as she was told, the teas finally streaming quietly down of her chin. She felt a large, cold hand lift her skirt and tear her panties open, exposing her pert young butt to the cold night air.

"Please…don't." she whispered quietly. A hand came down on her back and grasped the back of her neck. "Shut up. Just take it and you can go home."

She felt something touch her bare butt and move down. There was a feeling of pressure being applied by something right on her vagina. She held her breath, and felt the pressure turn into a slight tearing, then stop. She heard a flurry of loud sharp noises. Thuds mostly, and a few breaks, like bones snapping. She turned around and saw two red eyes on a black, shadowy figure that was standing over the larger attacker. The figure picked up the attacker and roared in rage. He turned and the area started to glow brigh-

She passed out.

Chapter Two:

Akane rustled a little bit. She knew it was light outside, but she didn't want to get up. After another minute, she forced her eyes to open, looking at her window. It was definitely light out, at least a little bit. She yawned and rolled over. Out of habit, she opened her eyes again to see…if…-

There was a young blond girl in the bed next to her. (Umm…) She slowly and silently made her way off the bed and stood, looking at the girl. She was clothed in a school uniform. (Not Furinkan High… Is she from a lower grade?) She was way too tired to think too hard about it. She grabbed some clothes and laid them on the bed. (If someone's going to wake up in my bed, they might as well put on clean clothes. If for nothing else, just to keep from freaking out.) She grabbed an outfit for herself. Just a training outfit. It was Saturday, and Ranma was going to train a little with her today. She made her way into the bathroom and stripped down. She showered quickly and dried off, then got dressed and made her way down to the kitchen to attempt some toast. After two tries, she finally made something edible, put some butter and jam on it and walked to the dojo, eating as she went. It was about here that the morning's events hit her. (There's a blond girl in my bed…) She gulped and decided to find Ranma. She looked into the backyard, where a large panda was meditating on a rock next to the pond.

"Genma, where is Ranma?" she thought out loud.

The panda held up two small wooden signs "Lazy boy won't wake up. Tried water." "Lazy girl won't get up either."

Akane sighed. "Thanks, Genma." She trudged upstairs and opened Ranma's door. "Ranma, get the hell up."

Ran-chan groaned. She looked like she had been up all night and had just gotten into bed. "Akane, I feel terrible. Please find Kasumi when she gets up. Don't wake her for me." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Ran, there's a young girl in my bed. I don't have any idea who she is." Akane looked back, hearing the mentioned girl stir. "Please, Ran, come see I you happen to know her or something."

"Ran-chan got up stiffly and stumbled slowly to Akane's door. Akane waited behind her. "I don't know who she is, but she needs new underwear. Hers is ripped badly." Ran-chan stumbled back into her room and fell forward, obviously exhausted. Akane realized Ranma wasn't faking, but was really not well. She turned back to see the girl was standing groggily and feeling her back. (Here we go…)

"Good morning. I am Akane Tendo. You are at the Tendo Dojo." Akane said calmly. She watched the girl grow slightly alarmed when she felt the torn part of her panties. "Did they… they didn't. Did they do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"They were trying to…he was pushing and it hurt…" The girl became a little it pale in the face and her knees trembled. Akane shot forward like Ranma had taught her and caught the girl gently from her fall. She picked up the poor girl and decided to get Kasumi.

Chapter 3:

Kasumi gently applied a wet cloth to the poor girl's head. "She'll be fine. She's just exhausted and she fainted. I'll stay with her." Ranma sighed. He knew that Kasumi should have spoken to the girl first. Kasumi gave off a mother's air that could make anyone comfortable, except Sensei Tofu. Ranma still hadn't figured that one out.

"Thanks for the herbal tea, Kasumi." Ranma slowly sipped the tea. "I feel much better."

Kasumi smiled warmly. "Just get some rest today."

Akane walked into the room. "Good, Ranma is finally awake." She said aloud.

Ranma brushed off the affection. "Good morning, Akane. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, Ranma. Thank you." Akane wondered why Ranma seemed so nice this morning. She went into the next room to see the news. The broadcaster was doing the weather in a blue suit, making it look like he didn't have a body against the weather screen. Akane chuckled, causing Ranma to look in and laugh at the man's antics. They both sat down, first Akane, then Ranma right next to her. Nabiki walked in just as the weatherman disappeared, letting her catch a glimpse. She chuckled and Ranma patted a space on the couch next to him. Nabiki blushed a little bit and sat down. "My, my. Aren't you a gentleman this morning?" She said with a smile.

Ranma gave them both a friendly hug on the shoulder and sat back to watch the news. The newsman came up behind his desk.

_"Thanks for the weather, Remno-san. In our biggest developing story, street worker found part of a building with…wow. Is this a joke? No? Well…a building with two charred skeletons embedded into the wall. Police have no idea how this happened, nor how to get the skeletons out of the wall. The asphalt around the sight was melted and dented slightly downward. Police suspect a meteor, except that the other buildings around have no damage and the asphalt is not broken at all. No identification is possible at this time. More as the story unfolds. In other news, rape reports are increasing at an alarming rate. The events are spreading as well. Last night, there were two reports from the Nerima district-"_

Ranma screamed. Nabiki and Akane leapt forward and looked at him. "Here, in Nerima!" He caught hold of himself and took a deep breath.

"Ran…Are you okay?" Akane quietly asked.

"I think so. That…That program got to me." He thought hard for a moment. "Nabiki, I'm going with you shopping today. No argument. I'm going. I would appreciate if Akane would come, too."

The girls looked at him in shock. Nabiki figured it out first. (He's worried about the rapes. It's so sweet, but why did a news report affect him so much?) "Okay, Ranma. You can come with me. Akane, you want to go?"

"You want me to come with you?" Akane couldn't believe Ranma wanted to be around her. Ranma nodded and smiled. "I would love to." Akane bounced out of the room to go get dressed.

"Ranma, it's really sweet that you want to protect us." Nabiki blushed a little bit. "I appreciate it. I really do." She stepped forward and hugged him.

Ranma could feel her breasts pushing against his chest. He wrapped hi arms around her and hugged back. "I would feel terrible if I ever let something happen to any of you." Nabiki almost teared up. No one had ever said something so sweet to her. She let go of him and walked out, holding back tears and pretending to scratch her head so Kasumi wouldn't know she was almost crying. She shut the door to her room and waited until she heard Akane walk back downstairs, then hugged her pillow and cried. She felt so terrible for exploiting Ranma for his money so many times. (Maybe I should clear his debt…no. I can't break every time someone cares about me.)

She got up and grabbed an outfit to wear, then hopped into the bathroom to shower.

Akane walked into the room with Kasumi and the girl. She set down a new pair of panties and n outfit that might fit the girl. "She can wear these, I think. Do her parents know where she is?"

"I called them awhile ago. They weren't home, but I left a message on her father's cell phone. He'll get it soon." She looked back as the girl shifted and opened her eyes. Kasumi reached her hand down and touched her cheek. "You're alright. Just relax." The girl trembled. Kasumi bent down and gently hugged her. "I let your parents know where you are. They should be here, soon. Until then, do you need to change your clothes?" The girl nodded, still frightened. Kasumi picked her up, still wrapped in a blanket, and carried her upstairs. "Akane, please bring her clothes." Akane walked up behind them and left the clothes in the bathroom. She exited and went back downstairs to see what Ranma was doing.

Kasumi helped the girl bathe and dry off. The girl seemed ready to scream anytime Kasumi tried to wash or dry her private areas. "It's okay," she said. "I'm not going to hurt you." She helped the girl get dressed and took her downstairs to eat breakfast. Soun and Genma were already playing a game together when the girl walked in with Kasumi. The girl barely noticed the giant panda looking at her. She waved politely and took the panda some bamboo. The panda hugged her gently and let her it down to eat breakfast.

Chapter 4:

The man and woman almost kicked the door in and rushed inside. "Kimiko-chan!" The mother dove onto her little girl and hugged her tightly. The father had tears rolling down his face from the door. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Ten-…There's a giant panda in your eating room." Genma held up a sign "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Soun stood. "My youngest daughter Akane found her here this morning. We gave her new clothes and my eldest daughter took care of her." Ran-chan walked in. "So you're Kimiko's parents. I'm Ranma. We were about to go shopping, if you folks would like a walk home."

The mother looked up and smiled through her tears. "Thank you, Ranma. I think we'd be fine alone, though." She turned back to the others. "Thank you all so much."

Kasumi walked over to the woman and Kimiko. "Kim-chan, would you mind if we asked you a few questions about how you got here?" Kimiko shyly shook her head. "I wouldn't mind."

Ran-chan perked up. "I'd like to ask you a few questions as well. If something is wrong, I would love to help in any way I can." Kimiko and her mother nodded in unison. "Is there anything you can remember at all, Kim-chan?" Kimiko tried to think, but had become flustered again.

Kasumi bent down to the girl. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" Kim-chan looked around the room, and then whispered into Kasumi's ear. Kasumi and Kim-chan looked at Panda-Genma.

Thirty seconds later, Kim-chan was sitting on a giant panda's lap, nuzzled softly into his furry belly. Genma would never show it, but he was enjoying this. Still, his panda expression betrayed nothing as he chewed on a bamboo shoot that Kim-chan had given him.

Kim-chan was opening up a little bit. "I remember walking home from my friend's house. There's some road repair over there, and I had to take a different path home. I got lost and it got dark. That's when I saw two men following me. I walked down an alleyway and started running. Only one man followed me through. I could have easily outrun him, but the other man caught me and made me stand against a wall. One of them ripped my panties and they started doing something to my butt…" She started to cry. "Something made a lot of noise, and I heard the men scream, then I don't remember anymore."

Kim's parents were in shock. Her father's knuckles were white. Ran-chan's were turning purple and her palms had started to bleed. Her face was bright red. Her eyebrows were twitching and her teeth were in a snarl. Her breathing was heavy and she turned to walk out of the room, when Kim-chan spoke up. "Ran-chan? What's wrong?"

Ran-chan turned and bent down next to Kimiko. "Understand that I am not mad at you, or at your parents. I am mad at the men who tried to do this. They are the lowest scum of the earth and deserve no mercy for their actions. You don't understand what they wanted to do, but you will one day. However you escaped, someone knew you'd be safest here. You are always welcome in the Tendo Dojo." With that, Ran-chan walked up the stairs and everyone heard her leap to the roof to sit for awhile.

Kimiko said the first words. "Ran-chan is really pumped about this, isn't she, Kasumi-chan?" Kasumi didn't answer. Even she was shocked at Ran-chan's sudden speech. Kimiko obviously didn't know what the men were doing last night, but she knew she had made new friends. "Mom? Dad? Could we go home? I want to go-" Kim's mother cut her off with a look. "Actually, Kimiko, we have something very serious that we need to talk about and explain to you. Remember to bow on your way out." With that, her parents bowed to the room and Kim's dad picked her up. "Come on, baby." He hugged her gently while he said it. They turned and Kasumi walked them to the street.

"Bye, Kasumi!" Kimiko was entirely oblivious to what had happened last night.

"Bye, Kim-chan!" Kasumi smiled and waved, then walked back inside.

(Such things shouldn't happen to good little girls like that.) Kasumi thought as she walked upstairs to her room. She closed the door quietly and laid down on her bed. She held a pillow to her face and quietly cried. A few minutes later, she put the pillow down and sat up. Nabiki was at the door. She walked over and sat next to Kasumi. "It just shouldn't happen to-" Nabiki shushed her. "I know." They hugged and Nabiki stood up. Take a day, Kasumi. I'm sure that the fathers can fend for themselves for a single day. You really need a day to yourself."

Kasumi nodded. Her tears had stopped and she felt much better. "I will, Nabiki." She got up and saw Ran-chan, Nabiki, and Akane out the door. "Have fun, everyone!" They waved and Kasumi went upstairs to clean up.

Chapter 5:

As was quite usual, Ran-chan ended up carrying the bags of things Nabiki bought. It wasn't a problem for Ran-chan, she thought of it as training. Nabiki turned around to see Ran-chan balancing all of her things on one finger. "Ran-chan! Be careful!" Ran-chan quickly grabbed the bags and carried them normally. Akane giggled as Ran-chan turned red, blushing the she had been reprimanded in front of everyone. Ran-chan giggled and her face returned to its normal color. Ranma wouldn't admit it, but she did enjoy being around the Tendo girls, especially Akane.

"Nabiki, look!" Akane grabbed Nabiki's arm and pointed at a store front. In the window, there were customized martial arts equipment. Anything from lighted to embroidered names. Some even played different music when they were activated! Akane dragged Nabiki inside, Ran-chan followed, more than a little curious.

Nearly an hour later, Akane emerged in a bright blue gi with "Akane Tendo – Tendo Dojo" embroidered in Japanese on the back and the same embroidered in English on each cuff. She had special cushions put on her forearms and shins within the cloth to keep her weak spots guarded. Nabiki emerged in a black gi that played soothing music when she turned it on, perfect for studying. Ran-chan came out in her normal attire, still carrying all of the bags. "You girls look great!" she said with a smile.

Akane and Nabiki blushed a little. Both were really starting to like Ranma. They smiled and skipped along for a few more hours before they went home.

Ran-chan set all of the bags down carefully and went to get some warm water. Nabiki came downstairs in her casual clothes to find Ranma drying off his hair. "Thanks for carrying all these bags, Ranma." She said, giving him a quick hug. "No prob, Nabiki." He replied with a quick smile. He went out back, where Akane was waiting for him. She quickly leapt from the roof, aiming a strong kick at Ranma's midsection. Ranma tensed and took the blow, bouncing Akane off to the ground. They jumped to opposite ends of the yard and took stances.

Akane tensed and prepared to run, when she felt someone grab her. (The hell!) She felt a strong, small hand grabbing her breast. She looked forward, just as Ranma was charging forward. His eyes seemed to glow red, bloodthirsty red, and he was running faster than Akane had ever seen. He drew back a powerful fist and swung at her…

Chapter 6:

Happosai awoke on the floor of the Tendo Dojo's living room with Kasumi bent over him. "He's awake." Her gentle voice called as she removed the cloth from his head. "Ka-Kasumi?" he managed to say. He was shushed by Kasumi's voice "Don't speak or move. You need to rest. You're lucky we found you. Ranma really sent you flying."

Happy had no idea what had happened, but it hurt. He was angry, but he figured he'd better stay still until some of the pain went away. Besides, he could see right down Kasumi's blouse. He soon lost interest.

Happy slay there for three days, eating only soup and not moving. He thought about what he had done with his life since Soun and Genma had finished training. He thought about how he trained them. (Poorly at best.) He had only been a lecherous old man. He had messed up his life. He had seen the news about the rape in Nerima and had actually thought about using it to cover his panty theft. He could have hit himself. (I've betrayed my family, my school, and my practice.) He started crying just before Kasumi walked in. He opened his eyes and looked to her. "Kasumi, I've ruined my own life. I don't deserve to live." Kasumi shushed the poor old man and gently picked him up, holding him in a hug. His face was right between her breasts, but he didn't care. He moved his hands to hug her without touching her inappropriately. After he had stopped his tears, he hopped and grabbed a napkin to help dry his eyes and Kasumi's blouse where he had cried. "I'm sorry, Kasumi. I've done bad things."

Kasumi, in a motherly tone, gently replied "Then work to repair what you've done."

Happosai stood up and planted his feet. "I will restore honor to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts! I will restore honor to my name and to the sacred practice I swore to so many years ago!" He walked out to the backyard, where Ranma and Akane were practicing again, and stood between the two. First he turned to Akane, who was guarding her breasts and tensed for a fight. He bowed and stood relaxed, signaling that he was not here for a fight. He took a deep breath "Akane Tendo. I apologize for my offensive, lecherous, and perverted actions taken against you. These will not be repeated. I admit a debt to you which I will repay at your leisure, holding myself to fulfill your wish by my honor." He turned to face Ranma, who was obviously confused, but ready to hit him. He repeated his apology and swore to train Ranma in the proper Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. He added "Also, Ranma, I will attempt to break your phobia of cats. I feel it is my own responsibility due to my poor training of Genma."

Ranma and Akane watched the old man walk back inside to find Genma and Soun, where he would apologize for his terrible training and offer to take responsibility for training heir children. Ranma and Akane continued training. He was teaching her how to balance properly. He leapt to a large stone by the pond and balanced on one hand with his feet sticking up into the air. Akane managed to leap up and balance on his feet. He slowly tilted his legs down, making Akane adjust her position accordingly. Without warning, he used his feet to throw her skyward and switched positions so his feet were to the side and he used both hands to balance. Akane glanced down and noted what had changed, shifted accordingly, and came down to rest her feet on his again. A moment before she did, Ranma moved his feet again. Akane changed position in midair and landed with her foot on his. Her other foot suspended in the air behind her. "Excellent! Excellent, Akane!" Happosai exclaimed from the back door. "Ranma, you are proving to be a great teacher! You bring new honor to our school!" Ranma turned his head to look at the Grand Master. Akane shifted her bodyweight wrong and sent both of them into the cold pond water. Akane emerged in a wet gi. It draped down her body, sticking to her curves. Happosai looked directly at her face. "I am sorry if I startled you."

Ran-chan popped up next. Her usual attire showed her cleavage. Happosai turned and looked at her face. "I am sorry if I caused you to fall, Ranma-chan." He disappeared for a moment and landed in front of them carrying two large towels and offered up the load, allowing them to dry off. "Ranma, do you need to change back?"

"I'm fine." Ran-chan replied, drying off her torso. She turned to help Akane dry her back. Akane turned and dried Ran-chan's back. The girls shook in a chill of wind. "Come." Happosai offered as he walked inside. Once inside, he sat down on the living room floor. "Ranma, Akane, I have something important to say." The two sat down on the couch and listened. "I was going to take over your training, Akane. Because of my poor job of training Soun, he has done a poor job in training you. I have seen you training with Ranma, and I believe he will do a better job even than I can in training you to a high level. However," he turned to Ranma, "Ranma has not completed true training in our school. I am going to train you, Ranma. Savagely. I have seen the deepest parts of your power and I must teach you to harness, control, and unlock them. Ranma, are you comfortable if Akane hears something very, very personal about you and your past?"

Akane was already getting up to leave. "Akane, I want you to stay." She turned slowly to look at Ran-chan. "Please, Akane. I would feel better if you would be here."

After Akane had been seated, Happy continued. "Very well. Ranma, when you saw me grab Akane, you nearly exploded. You actually managed to do me harm. No one has done that in many, many years. Your attack bordered savage. If I had not been as strong as I am, your attack would have killed me. In fact, that attack could have killed any other fighter in this dojo. I have put some thought as to why seeing me grabbing her would set you off like that. Judging by your overall attitude towards Akane, it was not in defense of love. I can safely say that you do not want me to die. Therefore, it must lie much deeper within you. I have already spoken with Genma. This is the personal part. Are you ready?" Ranma nodded. Genma and Soun walked into the room and stood behind Happosai. Ranma wondered what was happening. "It is for my own protection, Ranma. When you were small, just before beginning your martial arts training, you had gone into the woods to gather berries with your mother. You went behind a bush to search for a certain type of berries when you heard you mother scream. You leapt out and saw a man grabbing her-" Happosai's voice drowned out. Ranma was reliving it.

Chapter 7:

Ranma was skipping along behind his mother. They each had a basket and a pack on their backs. It was a foggy day, but Ranma and his mother had planned for weeks to go out and get berries. Genma had stayed at home to watch the house, which is what he called napping, for a day. Ranma called his mother "Mom, I found a new one. It's bluish and has a green stripe down its middle."

"Those will make a very sweet dessert, Ranma. Get a basketful or two." His mother always smiled when she spoke. He crawled under a briar bush and into the sweet-berry bush. He took off his pack and had filled half a basket when he heard his mother scream. He was stuck, and couldn't get out. He struggled to get up and managed to break a branch and see out of the bush. A large man was holding his mother to the ground by her shoulders. "Well, now. Look at this sweet thing I've caught." He groped her breast and reached up her kimono. "Oh, and so soft, too," he said. Ranma saw his mother's face. There were tears streaming down her eyes. The man opened his trousers and tore Ranma's mother's clothing, fully exposing her. After hitting her to keep her quiet, he raped her. She laid there and accepted it, knowing that she couldn't fight him off. Ranma watched the man stand up and fix his pants again. Things started to go dim. Ranma felt the bush melt away and ran towards his mother's attacker.

Ran-chan woke to the present once again. Happosai continued, "You can't remember any more, can you? What you don't know is that you broke that man into two pieces and left him in those woods while you carried your mother home. You were a small boy, and you hit that man hard enough to snap his spine and rip him apart."

Genma broke in, "When you brought your mother home, you looked like you were glowing, Ranma. You passed out at the door, and I had to revive your mother before I ever knew what happened. You were lucky-" Genma was interrupted by a foot impacting his mouth. When he regained balance, Ranma had left. Akane and Happy had run after him. Genma went to clean his mouth and find his teeth.


	2. Chapter 8: Ranchan Rages

Author's Note:  
I realize that I'm not completely in sync with the series. It's all for fun. Just enjoy it. Also, the last huge installment was the first thing I've ever put on so I think I have a better handle on it.

Chapter 8:

Happosai could keep up with the red streak known as Ran-chan, but Akane didn't stand a chance. She fell behind after a minute, deciding to let Happy chase down Ranma. She couldn't imagine what it was like for him to see his mother raped. She turned around and walked back toward the dojo. Halfway there, she tried to walk along the fence, like Ranma liked to, but ended up a little bruised from falling on her elbows. She walked home a little more hurried so she could clean up her arms.

Ranma wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. She was just running, fast. She had noticed that Happosai was following her. (Probably trying to get a high-speed grope…lecher!) Ran-chan left two slight impressions in the asphalt as she skidded powerfully to a sudden stop. Happosai leapt over Ran-chan and landed facing her. "Ranma-chan, I understand that you're upset."

"You're never seen me upset, Happosai. You wouldn't care about me even if I was. You're only trying to get a cheap feel!" At this point Happy was in a defense stance. Ran-chan was in an offensive stance a tensed, ready to attack.

"I know you don't trust me, Ranma. I haven't given you any good reason to. Regardless, I am here because Akane and I are worried about you!"

"Then where is she!"

"She couldn't keep up. I barely could keep up! You're a human light particle!"

Ran-chan was still far too fired up to consider such possibilities. She was ready to fight. Her muscles, sleek and fast, were ready to burst. "Then let's see how fast a light particle flies!" With that, Ran-chan leapt forward, catching Happosai off balance. He quickly recovered and dodged Ranma's tackle. He leapt away from the battle onto a nearby rooftop. He turned to catch Ranma's next move, but never saw the girl coming. He felt the air shift and threw himself upward as Ran-chan's fist flew by and left a hole in the tin roof. Happy shifted in midair and landed on his feet, facing Ran-chan's direction. The building was still quivering from the force of Ran-chan's attack.

Akane was almost to the dojo entrance when she heard a deafening pop. It was like a huge, sharp gunshot. Almost instinctively, she leapt up, kicked off the wall and jumped into her bedroom window, grabbing her gi from under her mattress. In two quick moves, it was on and she was running down the street. Soun and Genma were right in front of her.

Ryouga hear and pop and faced the direction. He leapt up onto a rooftop and ran in that direction. (Towards the sun. Towards the sun.) After a quick minute, he saw Happosai and Ran-chan. He stopped on a building next to the one Ran-chan stood on. Happosai jumped over to him, obviously keeping an eye on Ranma. "She's snapped. Be careful, Ryouga."

"What'd you do? Touch her?"

"No, it's complicated." Happosai didn't have a chance to say more. He dodged another attack from an ever-angry Ran-chan. She turned to Ryouga and growled. He jumped back and took a defensive stance.

Shampoo and Cologne stopped in the street and watched the short fight ensue between Ran-chan and Ryouga. Within a few seconds, a savagely beaten Ryouga was rescued by a large panda and a man bearing the Emblem of the Tendo Dojo. Soun grabbed and plastic thermos from his gi and threw it to the panda, who quickly turned back into Genma. "Shampoo, it is now time to join the fight. Subdue the girl." Shampoo nodded and jumped onto the rooftop with the redhead. "Redhead girl go with Shampoo peacefully?" She was answered by a flash of red and a pressure on her back. Ran-chan grabbed her hair, turned her head, and looked her in the face "Go home." With that, Shampoo was easily pushed off the roof to the feet of Cologne. "Shampoo, you are easily outmatched. Go back to the shop and wait." Shampoo managed to get up and trudged away.

Genma laid Ryouga down on a rooftop a few blocks away and turned to catch Akane running down the street. "Akane!" He jumped down and grabbed her arm. "Go back to the dojo. Something is wrong with Ranma."

"I can calm him down, like when he reverts to a cat!" "No!" "Let me try! Let go of me!"

Genma was sent sailing into the gutter as Ran-chan headbutt him in the gut. "Get away from her!" Happosai landed with a crunch as the road broke underneath him. "Ranma!" That got her attention. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Ran-chan began savagely attacking the now battle-ready old man. Happosai dodged with effort but managed to keep Ranma from landing any blows. He began working away from Ranma and to the left. Moving backwards and to the left, he made a near-circle before he stood directly in front of Akane. Here, he let Ran-chan land one glancing blow…on Akane. Akane yelped and fell, holding her broken arm. Ran-chan snapped out of her rage and caught Akane before she hit the ground. "Akane!"

Ran-chan carried Akane back to the dojo. Soun carried a very beaten Ryouga. Happosai and Genma hung back, discussing the matter. Kasumi had gotten a few extra beds ready and Nabiki had gotten out some very good tea she had 'found'. The house was warm when everyone arrived. Kasumi bandaged Akane's arm and tied two sticks of bamboo to it to keep it from moving. She would call Sensei Tofu in the morning. Ryouga required supervision for the night but was awake again in the morning. Ranma slept in Akane's room, alone. Genma slept in their room, alone. Nabiki and Akane slept in Nabiki's room. Kasumi and Soun took turns watching Ryouga and sleeping in the living room. Happosai meditated all night in the dojo.

Cologne moved away silently and found Shampoo halfway home. They walked together, not speaking. When they were home, Cologne kissed Shampoo on her cheek and simply said "Mu Ai." Shampoo nodded and went to her room to sleep. Cologne meditated on her own all night.


	3. Chapter 9: The Figures

Sorry this took so long.

Chapter 9:

Ranma was ashamed of his actions. He had stayed in Akane's room all night and all day. He hadn't even left to use the bathroom. No one heard a sound from him, not even a rustle.

"I need to go check on my boy." Genma had sat in the same position staring and listening for any sign all day. Kasumi didn't think he would be able to move if Ranma did come downstairs.

It was getting dark outside, and no one had gone anywhere, except Doctor Tofuu, who had splinted Akane's arm and gone home. Ryouga was fine. He had literally healed overnight, which had left Tofuu speechless. Nabiki was outside for most of the day, watching Happosai meditate and thinking. Kasumi was just offering tea when there was a rustle from upstairs. Soun walked out from watching the news just in time to see Genma fall over, still stuck in position. Happosai was inside in a moment, having heard Ranma's movement. "Anything Goes Refreshing Handshake," he quietly said and smacked Genma's back. Genma immediately stood up and awaited more noise.

Akane carefully climbed/fell back through Nabiki's window. "Ran…ma?"

Ranma opened the door to Nabiki's room slowly. "I'm sorry." In a flash, he was gone.

Downstairs, they heard a whisper, a few thumps, a whistling noise, and saw something run by. Genma noticed a small dent in the wall where Ranma had rappelled himself into the eating room, grabbing the remains of dinner as he flew out the back door. No one but Happosai saw him go by. No one else saw Happosai turn and whoosh out after Ranma.

Ranma darted from rooftop to rooftop, eating the piece of bread and the half handful of rice he had swiped. He noticed but didn't care about the figure running behind him, only about the feeling in front of him. He could feel it, but not place it. He felt close and slowed down, taking one more large leap across the park, then dropped down into an alleyway. His senses told him absolutely nothing. He felt as though he had been injected with painkillers. His vision was slightly blurred, but the feeling was like a huge bull's-eye right in front of him. A small shadow scurried away from him, scared to death.

(Did Ranma just jump an entire park!) Happosai gained speed and leapt with all the might his muscles could summon. His smaller body made it extremely easy to propel himself into the air and to jump long distances. He still missed the rooftop by a few feet, crashing into a window and waking the inhabitants of that particular apartment. He dodged a lamp and darted out another open window, leaping directly over Ranma's head and kept running in that direction. He saw a figure running at full tilt on the street to his left and followed it. It was human shaped, sort of…

Ranma's vision cleared, but his senses were still amiss. He followed the feeling into a street and took to a normal run. Happosai jumped into the semi-chase about ten feet in front of him.

"Old man! Don't touch it, it's telling me where to go!"

Happosai noticed Ranma and jumped onto his shoulder. "Boy, I can see it, but I don't smell, hear, or sense it. It doesn't seem threatening."

"No, that's our ally, whether it knows that or not. It's leading me to something important. You want to take care of that?"

Happosai then realized a shard of glass in his head had started bleeding. Before he could touch it, he was knocked off by a swift, but weak, blow.

Ranma rolled forward and came up in an offensive stance. The frightened figure leapt onto a larger one and sank into its skin. "Blood, but not female. It's frightened blood, but not what I require."

The figure noticed Ranma and stepped back. "You bear a remarkable spirit, boy. An unfrightened fighter. We'll meet again." The figure turned into an alley and walked away. Ranma stopped it.

"I know your scent. You raped my mother!"

Ranma's bold accusation was met with roaring laughter. "No, my dear boy! _WE_ RAPED HER!" More beings than Ranma could count began stepping out of the shadows. Happosai stepped to his side. "Keep your guard up and try to predict-"

One figure, a smaller one, cut Happosai off with a strike. The strike resembled a whip and came from the figure's arm. Another whip whistled through to air. Ranma caught it in his hand. Happosai looked up to see Ranma's eyes were glowing.


	4. Chapter 10: No More Rape

Chapter 10:

"RUN!" The figures dissipated in a moment. They either turned and ran, much faster than Happosai could ever hope to, or they dove into the shadows and hid. The figure giving the order snarled and flew off into the air. Ranma looked after him, his hair just beginning to float. He looked like he was standing on a fan pointed up. His clothing was flapping slowly, like his hair, as were a few pieces of newspaper and a bit of debris. Ranma roared after the figure, his aura bursting to new life, then he subsided, still tense, but in a much calmer demeanor. Happosai walked back to his side from the garbage can he had taken shelter behind. "They'll be back."

"I know, old man. I'll be waiting."

"Ranma. You will meditate with me tonight by the pond. You slept all day, and now you'll be up all night." This brought a confused look from Ranma. "Boy, I am your sensei. You will listen and obey." For the first time in his life, Ranma actually saw Happosai as a teacher. He nodded and allowed his teacher to ride on his shoulder home. No one was in the streets and no lights were on. Everyone was scared, as was Happosai. He had seen the figures, Ranma's aura, and the dents in the cement where Ranma had been standing. Something was brewing in the boy, and Happosai knew nothing about it. If Ranma could master this power, he could be the most powerful being in existence.

Ranma leapt over the fence in the back of the dojo, Happosai still on his shoulder. Ranma obediently sat down on one of the rocks at the pond while Happosai went inside to tell everyone where they had been. "We went for a walk. Details later" was all the family got out of him before he shut the dojo door and plopped down on a rock near Ranma.

"Ranma, we're going to do something that could be dangerous. I want your opinion. I want to bring that power to the surface and I want you to control it. If I bring it around slowly and give you enough time to regain your composure every now and again, we might be able to control it. But, I must know if you think it's safe to do here, in the dojo, or in Nerima, or even in Tokyo."

Ranma knew he could lose control. As much as he hated it, he had to leave Nerima. "The forest just outside Tokyo should be far enough to limit any damage, but close enough to keep an eye out here. How should we tell them?" Ranma nodded towards the dojo.

"Tell them we're patrolling Nerima and Tokyo until the rapes stop. No one else is allowed to come, unless you bring Akane. She brought you around last time, and may be needed to do so again." Ranma grimaced, remembering the previous day's events.

Ranma knocked gently on Akane's door. "Yes?" "It's me." "Come in."

Ranma made a note that P-chan had made an appearance and was located on Akane's…floor? Ranma thought a moment about the shuddering pig, and then gave him a friendly wave. Ranma stopped the mallet with one finger. Akane and P-chan stood agape. Even Ranma was a little startled at this sudden strength. He feigned that he had hurt his finger to try and put the others at ease. "I wasn't waving to make you mad. I was happy that pig boy was finally off of you…not sticking to your…acting civilized." Ranma barely knew the meaning of the word.

After explaining the situation, Ranma fumbled around asking Akane if she would go. He claimed he needed her to help him harness his strength. Deep down, he had to protect her. He had failed one woman in that respect, it wouldn't happen again. Akane packed and stood at Ranma's door. "Are you ready, Ranma?"

Ranma noticed how light Akane was packing, and was impressed. He threw the half-full duffel bag over his shoulder and met her at the door, closing it behind him. "It means a lot, Akane, you coming with me." "As long as I don't have to kiss you."

Happosai was nowhere to be found, which most likely meant Ranma was meeting an ambush at the forest. Training begins the moment he walks in.

Ranma was right. To his surprise, Akane caught Happosai's first attack. "Seems like we'll both get some great training while we're here." Akane seemed happy about that. Ranma had planned some special self-defense training for her.

Happosai landed in front of them. "Good job, Akane. I found a pond back here. I have a feeling that will be our best place for training."

The pond was almost a lake. It was about 500 feet across either direction and was 25 feet deep near the center. They set up camp about 100 feet from the water on a slight hill. Happosai brought the two out immediately after pitching tents. "We'll start training right now for Ranma so Akane can get some sleep."

Akane was woken by a blue glow outside the tent. She looked outside and determined that it was coming from the lake. She felt safe, though, instead of afraid. She walked down towards the water and saw Ranma floating over the water. He seemed angry, like when he fought everyone. She slowly walked around the lake until she saw Happosai. He was speaking to Ranma.

"Remember, Ranma. You can't help anyone if you lose it. You must stay in control. It's _your_ power, and you are in control!"

The huge blue aura faded down until it only surrounded Ranma. Ranma's anger slowly gave way to a meditative calm. Ranma was in control again. Happosai began speaking again. "The figures are trying to _rape_ everyone you care about. They raped your mother. They almost raped Kikimo. They-" "It's pronounced Kimiko."

Happosai turned to Akane. "Join me. We've been going all night. I can't get him to blow. I can make him angry, even get him to the verge, but he won't go."

Akane nodded. "Happosai, be ready to hide." Happosai moved farther back into the woods and used a hiding technique.

Akane gathered herself. "Ranma! Are you going to let them get away with it? They're hurting people, Ranma! They're hurting everyone! They even tried to hurt a little girl! Who's next, Ranma? Children? Kasumi! What about _ME_!"

Ranma exploded! His hair stood on end, ripping his ponytail bands to shreds. His hair was much longer than Akane thought. His eyes glowed, then burned! His aura lit the sky, making the 4am darkness as bright as noon. The water below him began to swirl. It rose suddenly, forming a cyclone around Ranma and a whirlpool below him. The trees began uprooting around the lake. Even Akane was having trouble keeping her footing. Her aura energy had risen around her, by instinct, and was swirling around, holding her in place. Happosai was on his feet. His much more powerful aura could barely hold him down. Ranma roared at the sky, as the earth seemed to shudder at his power.

All of Tokyo was awake and listening when Ranma screamed "NO MORE RAPE!"


	5. Chapter 11: The Shining King

Chapter 11:

Cologne rode on Shampoo's back in the direction of the blue explosion. "Hurry, Shampoo! They must learn what I have!" Shampoo was running at her max, ignoring her still sore wounds from the encounter with the red haired one. At Cologne's prodding, she pushed harder, speeding up a bit more. She could barely see the rooftops passing under her. It was wise to leave her weapons at the Nekohanten.

They were approaching the forest edge. Shampoo slowed enough to dodge the trees, noticing that the wind was getting heavier. She began stumbling for footing, and slowed even further. "SHAMPOO, DUCK!"

"Mousse not come with Sham-" She was struck by a tree in the gut. Shampoo rolled and regained her footing. It would bruise, but she could still fight just fine. Cologne leapt forward and created an aura shield. Shampoo had to bend her knees to stay inside the shield, but would gladly deal with it. Another tree struck the shield and disintegrated.

They came into view of Ranma and Akane. Cologne's shield never faltered, even when Shampoo fainted.

--------

Ukyou strapped a battle spatula to her back and started running down the street towards the forest. She stuck to the street, disregarding that Shampoo (she thought) had blown past her on the rooftops. She reached the roadway and kept running. A limousine heading in the right direction came down the road behind her. She jumped onto the roof quietly and rode.

--------

Kodaichi and Kunou rode in silence. This was the only reason Kunou heard the girl land on the roof. He opened the sunroof and met the person who fell in sword to … spatula?

"Hi, Kunou-sama!" Ukyou was hoping not to get kicked out.

"Greetings from the Blue Thunder!" Kunou bellowed in the large limo. Kodaichi smacked him. "That echoes and is loud and is also unnecessary!"

Kunou sat back down quickly and offered Ukyou a seat near himself. "To the forest, then?"

--------

"Ranma!" Akane struggled for breath. The wind whipping around was making that extremely hard. Ranma seemed to be struggling himself.

--------

Ranma was in a world of hurt, pain, anger, gloom, and new power. He felt at though he could actually explode. Ki gathered all around him and began swirling. It was inside him, trying to get out. It was ripping him apart. It was too much! He was on FIRE! Being burned alive by his own power! It was too far! It was impossible for him to use this much power! It would consume him!

A voice called his name. It was familiar. He loved that voice. He was hurting it! He roared! This was HIS power! It was going to obey HIM! He pulled the energy around him back into his deepest being. The storm calmed.

Ranma's clothing was torn to bits. His hair had been blown out. It raked across his shoulders and his back. He saw Akane. She was way below him. He realized he was flying! Balancing carefully, he shifted his momentum so he moved down towards Akane. On his way down (a good 300 feet), he realized that he could tense and relax, pushing more energy, or less, allowing him to control how he rose and fell. He landed a bit uneasily in front of Akane. She had finally fallen over. Instead of helping her up, he sat next to her.

"Akane, your voice brought me back." She just stared at him, confusedly. He went on. "I need to ask you something, Akane. Would it be okay…if I kissed you?"

Akane leaned towards him, instinct taking over.

"Not a chance, son-in-law." Cologne pushed her stick in between the two. Before she saw anything, Ranma was angrily standing in front of her. "Hi-yaa!" Shampoo attempted to tackle Ranma. She hadn't been traveling too quickly, so Cologne figured she'd wake up soon. Ranma hadn't flinched, or moved at all. Shampoo just bounced off.

--------

"These rapes are part of a Hellish ritual that takes place every two hundred years or so, happening in a different place every time. Each ritual sets around a different mortal sin. The most recent one before this one centered on murder and was a very dark time for Eurasia. This one is apparently centered on rape. It is said that dark figures with whips wise up from Hell and possess men, causing them to do the sins of that ritual. The sins and the ritual continue until a shining figure is unlocked and defeats the lead shadow. The hero is the strongest man in the area, because he has to hold Heaven's power in his body and his hands."

"Ranma and I have encountered the shadows before. I was completely outclassed. Ranma grabbed a whip before they retreated. The leader told them to run."

Cologne's facial expression narrowed. She hated being interrupted, especially by a lecher. "Until now, the shining figure was only known to have sudden fits of power, but it seems Ranma has been able to harness it quite well. The power dissipates when the threat of the figures is gone, but that is because no one has ever taken hold of it…"

Ranma nodded, letting his hair rise slightly around him. Akane was next to him, watching and thinking. (He really wanted to kiss me?)

--------

Ukyou, Kunou, and Kodaichi waited in a nearby tree.

--------

Shampoo woke up to see Ranma with his arm around Akane. She pulled a sleep-tipped dart out of her blouse and threw it at Akane. She never saw it move, but Ranma's hand was behind Akane and Shampoo had a slight pain in her chest. Off to La-La-Land!

--------

Akane jumped a bit when Ranma's hand moved, but never looked back. Tomorrow, they would go back to Nerima. Ranma would show those figures back to Hell.

"Akane?"

"Yes?"

"I never did get to kiss you." Ranma knew that Cologne was watching him, and that she had seen the sleep dart. "I… I want to."

She nodded and he clumsily leaned in. There are three kisses, in the history of all kisses that have been the most passionate. This was nowhere on the list. Ranma was lucky he got her lips, but it meant plenty to him and Akane.

Cologne hadn't told them that each Shining Figure had a Shining Queen. She had hoped it to be Shampoo, but the fate of the world was in the balance. Destroying the world meant destroying the Amazons. The worst way to break Amazon law was to kill an Amazon, so Shampoo would have to live with the shame. Cologne could train Mousse to beat Shampoo…

She looked back down, but Ranma and Akane were gone.


End file.
